rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Akio
Akio is a role-playing game made with RPG Maker 2003. Story In a world covered with vast wilderness, a lone mansion looms ominously over the horizon... This seemingly harmless locale is the birthplace of an epic adventure, through uncharted frontiers, dangerous jungles, and even the ruins of a forgotten nation. This legendary tale starts out with the story of a boy named Akio fleeing Windhaven manor, and leaving a letter of his departure at the doorstep. After travelling through familiar woods, he reaches the peaceful, poor, mining town of Old Valementi. As night falls, he heads the the home of a very old freind, to hear a tale of the trials one must surpass to acheive magical power. As the sun rises, Akio heads out again with his companion to search for a source to grant him the powers of the anceint magics, unknowing to the dangers that lie beyond the horizon... Characters Party Akio: A long, blond haired boy with a black jacket. He flee's the safety of Windhaven Manor in search of adventure, and eventually a home to settle down in. He is skilled in light swordsmanship, proving to be a powerful combatent when in battle. He also is quick at the feet, easily dodging sluggish attacks. Egardium: A childhood freind of Akio's. He is nearly seventy years old, and has a long beard, and silvery hair. He is like a father to Akio. Long ago, he was an honorary member of the High Mages, until experimentation lead to rejection. He now has a hatred for the legendary group, though he will always find a place in his heart for his former apprentice, and now powerful mercenary, Rothbart. His skills in nature related magic inflict heavy damage on opposition, but he is slow, and has low protection againt melee attacks. Isabel: A past filled with death, this black haired goth girl has obtained skills in sacreligious, and sometimes downright evil magic. Not much about her is known, but she is the daughter of a rich landlord, and as a young child, was very restricted in her studies. This lead her to practice in secret, eventually discovering a masochist way to use her own blood to heal, and empower her team members. Like Egardium, she has weak defense, but quite the contrary, she is extremely agile, avoiding many melee blows. Supporting Alavio: Akio's brother. Nothing is known of his whereabouts, as he fled soon after Akio. Whether to follow Akio or not is unknown. He has an rm2k3 game as well, which should be looked in to. His RM game is Akio from a parrallell viewpoint, so to take in the full story, it is reccomended you download both games upon completion. Arudral: Akio's longtime freind, and trainer. He is an experienced hunter, and is almost always concealed by a robe. He taught Akio all his combat skills. He is an important aspect deeper in to the story. Lucia: Akio's mother. She is very restrictive as to what Akio can do, and where he can travel, and is one of the main points leading up to his eventual fleeing. She is very close to his brother Alavio, and provides him slightly more freedom. Hambledon: Akio's father. One of the richest men in the known world, he is an amazing magician. He is not seen much over the course of the story, but he is important to a few key points near the end. Not much information will be provided, as it would be a mahor spoiler. Rothbart: An immensely powerful mercenary. He has ammased so much strength over the years that it has been debated whether he is even human! He is related to both Egardium, and one of the members of Alavio's group, as he has tie ins with many important families from his mercenary work, and is a member of the high mages. Groups The Plaguites: Infected with the horrible dust plague, these humans are in a zombie like trance, that induces violence, and long term memory loss. They inhaled an infection that clings to dust around their village, aptly named "The Village of the Dust Plague." No news from the area has been recieved recently, so it is unknown if any of the inhabitants are still healthy. The Mercenaries: A brutal mercenary group without a name lurks the area starting trouble. They are usually hired for the most violent jobs, except by naive customers. The Black Maile Investigators: This group consists of the last descendents of the Espere Empire, which perished long ago. They are who keep the peace in most cases, but sometimes they just get in the way. They control many, if not all of the military establishments around the world in some way or another. Subsequent Appearances Well... There's a Parralell game, so all the characters from Akio will be featured there as well. Locations Description of specific places: Windhaven Manor: The traditional home of the Windhaven family. Home of Akio and Alavio. Old Valementi: A small farming town. Used to be a mining town, but the mines were exhausted. New Valementi: A prosperous mining town. Across the mountain from Old Valementi. DeLuca Manor: Fabio DeLuca's home, and later home to Bethell DeLuca and Rothbart Neithe. Ganaive's House: Ganaive's hermitage. Small and remote. Villiage of the Dust Plague: A village built around a golden spire. Maddness affects all of the villagers. Lionsgate: The greatest city in the world. Features a huge town section, including the arena. Arinos: A desolate mountaintop villiage. Ruled by a mysterious High Order mage known as the Lady of Pain. Shigon: Once a farming villiage, it was scorched in a fire some years ago. Druids now live there. Diemos: A prison for Magic Users that are insane or cannot control their magic. Magic does not operate within the walls of Diemos. Dunhelm: A town full of rogues, theifs, gamblers, murderers, and other lawbreakers. Best be wary. Thornhill: A town built near the jungle. Is small, and grows tropical fruits. The Last Home: The last house before the horror of the Deep Jungle begins. Offers lodging to travelers. Ruins of the Espere Empire: The ruined capital of what used to be the Empire that ruled most of the world. Treasure hunters often look for treasure there. Description of Regions: South Forests: Forested region in the middle-south of the world. The most tame forests in the world. The River Mathon: A large river that runs east. No one knows where it begins or ends. Dustlands: Dusty plains in the central region of the world. Crops rarely grow here. The Great River Diz: A massive river. The largest in the world, easily. The distance between banks is 12 miles at it's largest. Anurin Mountains: Northern Mountain range. Full of malevolent wolves, eagles, and other predators. Mt. Arinos: The largest mountain in the world. Miles high. Great Winter: Ice plains to the north. Nobody comes out of the cold with their sanity. Frontier Plain: Western plains that mark the boundary of the known world. The Briarlands: A Southeastern forest of thorns. Difficult to navigate through. Deep Jungle: A deadly tropical jungle. Evil stalks the trees. The Dewlands: A land of perputual spring. Many insects live here. Systems This game will use a spruced up version of the standard rm2k3 dbs, with a custom skill gaining system for Akio, and some unique skills, including the Hi-Ougi, incredible attacks that must be gained in quests. They cost and absurd amount of power to use. Mp3 files. High quality music for some parts of the game taken from the FF6 soundtrack, and others from influential movies, including the Good Bad and the Ugly, among others. Graphics Rtp style Charas EX graphics for charsets mostly. Some graphics from previous projects of mine, and some from the way -shiftyeyes-. FF6 chipsets. Thats pretty much it. Most are origional, so give credit if stolen. Graphics for mercenaries from unknown author, if you are angry and want credit, email me at the bottom. Music Lots of music from FFIV-FFVI... External Links Topic on Epiphany Gaming Forums Contact Info For more information, and screenshots, you can visit Topic on Epiphany Gaming Or, you can email me or Silvs at: TSI: svandyk@msn.com Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes